Cahaya Cintamu
by yahiko namikaze
Summary: Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Naruto, sampai kapanpun. Aku selalu akan mengenangmu sebagai pangeran atau Malaikat penyelamat hidupku. /NaruShion/Crack Pairing/ RnR please?


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Matahariku© Yahiko namikaze 2012.

Summary: Aku,... Merindukanmu Naruto, betapapun aku mencoba mengerti, tapi rasa kehilangan ini masih menghantui. Maafkan atas sikapku yang tak mampu untuk mengikhlaskanmu pergi,... Untuk selamanya.

~oOo~

Pair: NaruShion

Genre: Angst/Tragedi.

Backsound: To a Stranger by Park Hye Ri

~oOo~

Warning:Canon, OOC, Gaje, Typo, Mistypo, alur kecepetan, Crack Pair.

.

.

.

.

...

Shion POV.

Kau datang dengan membawa semua yang aku inginkan, pertama kita bertemu, mata birumu membuatku terpaku, bahkan betapa aku sadar, tetap saja aku terjerumus dalam lautan di matamu. Senyuman indahmu menyertai terangnya rambutmu, membuatku merasa lepas dari belenggu kegelapan yang menyergapku.

Bahkan ketika ramalan itu datang, datang dalam sebuah mimpi bertabir takdir, aku yakin kau akan datang. Dulu, aku selalu berharap, berharap akan ada pangeran berkuda putih yang datang untukku, datang dengan sejuta cinta yang aku harap, datang dengan sejuta harap yang aku nanti.

Tapi seperti yang terbesit dalam hati kecilku, kau tidak akan datang dengan berkuda putih, melainkan sebaliknya, kau malah datang dengan menerobos atap kuil, bak malaikat yang sayapnya patah, aku melihatmu tersungkur setelah berhasil menjebol atap kuil, lalu dengan gagah berdiri. Sejenak saat itu, aku terdiam terpaku, melihatmu menantang musuh yang berdiri tak jauh dariku dan dirimu. Saat itu, aku sadar, bahwa memang adanya, bahwa semua khayalku tidak akan seperti yang aku inginkan.

Namun saat kita bertatap, berselang serangan musuh mereda, aku terpaku olehnya, walau tidak datang dengan sejuta cinta yang aku harapkan, namun kau datang dengan tekad yang terang, tulus dari hatimu. Saat itu aku baru sadar, harap dan inginku tidak sepenuhnya hilang, namun itu terwujud dalam sebuah jiwa kokoh dan tekad yang menyala.

Ketika aku terjatuh dari punggungmu, ketika aku terlepas dari tangan sosok pangeranku, aku hanya mampu terdiam seribu bahasa, hingga aku kembali menemukan nalarku saat kau berteriak tertahan. Kau berteriak sekuat tenaga memanggil namaku yang jatuh bebas menuju dasar jurang yang pekat nan gelap, saat itulah kenyataan menampar keras pipiku, seperti kata tetua kuil, _miko_ tidaklah sepatutnya menjalin hubungan, karena bila menjalin hubungan, kekuatan ramalanku akan hilang, musnah digantikan dengan cintaku yang hanya untuknya.

Namun aku terdiam, bahkan sudah untuk keberapa kalinya aku terdiam olehnya, dia begitu gila dan nekat hanya untuk mengejarku yang terjatuh, menjadikan punggung kokohnya untuk menggantikanku sebagai yang pertama kalinya menyentuh air dengan terjatuh jauh dari ratusan meter kebawah.

Jantungku berdegup dengan cepat ketika aku melihat parasmu saat mengibaskan rambut basahmu, saat itu barulah aku sadari, bagiku saat itu, kau terlihat seperti pangeran. Lalu aku tersipu, malu dengan tingkahku yang ketahuan mengamati wajahmu. Andai saat itu aku cukup berani untuk mengatakannya, pasti, aku pasti akan mengatakan kalau kau benar-benar mirip dengan apa yang selama ini aku khayalkan.

Hingga di titik itu aku baru sadar, kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya, aku jatuh cinta saat kau menyelamatkanku pada waktu itu Naruto, jatuh cinta pada saat kau menggenggam halus tangan ini, aku jatuh cinta pada saat kau merengkuhku kedalam pelukanmu ketika aku terjatuh, aku jatuh cinta ketika kau memelukku saat aku menangis ketika aku mengatakan kalau aku tidak boleh menangis.

Aku jatuh cinta padamu bahkan di jauh hari, ketika kau hanya hadir dalam titik semu saat aku tertidur untuk memipikan pangeran berkuda putihku. Andai saat itu kau tewas, apalah gunaku untuk selalu berharap dekat denganmu, hingga ketika aku melihatmu bertarung melawan iblis jahat _Moryou_, sampai di sana tiap keping-keping darahku berdesir cepat keseluruh tubuh, aku bingung harus berbuat apa, namun berkat dorongan beserta senyummu, berkat suaramu dan secercah matahari cintamu, aku berhasil, berhasil mengalahkan iblis jahat itu berkat uluran cintamu yang aku harapkan.

Bahkan ketika kau memelukku tanpa ragu ketika aku tak berbusana saat jiwa jahat itu mulai mempengaruhiku, kau datang bak malaikat dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan di tengah kegelapan.

Terimakasih Naruto, berkatmu, aku mengerti betapa takdir tak sepenuhnya benar, tak selamanya takdir bisa membuat kita mengerti dengan pasih. Ketika itu, ketika aku ingin kita membangun keluarga dengan penerus yang akan menggantikanku, kupikir kau akan menolaknya karena akupun menyadarinya betapa konyol permintaan itu, tapi nyatanya, sekali lagi tuhan menerima do'a yang aku hantar dengan harap, kau mengabulkannya.

Aku sangat berterimakasih pada cintamu akan aku yang sebenarnya baru kau kenal, terimakasih akan secercah cahaya yang kau berikan padaku Naruto, aku menyayangimu, aku mencintamu segenap jiwa dan ragaku Naruto. Aku sungguh mencintaimu seolah kau bagaikan dewa yang selalu kupuja dalam hidupku. Bagiku, kau tidak akan tergantikan, tidak untuk sekarang bahkan untuk selamanya. Selamanya, kau akan tetap dihatiku.

Ohya, Naruto, andai kau tau, sekarang, buah hati kita sudah besar. Mereka tumbuh dengan baik bersamaku di sini, andaikan kau mau berkunjung kesini seperti biasanya kau datang, anak-anak kita merindukanmu, kedua buah hati kita sangat berharap bisa bertemu denganmu,... Lagi. Di sini, Kiba, Ino, Shino dan Sai, Ninja-Ninja yang kau tugaskan untuk mengabdi pada kuil sekaligus desa yang aku pimpin, sudah berjasa banyak pada kami terlebih untuk kedua malaikat kita, mereka semua mengajari penduduk dan anak-anak kita bagaimana menjadi seorang Ninja yang baik.

Andai kau ada di sini bersama mereka Naruto, mereka pasti akan sangat bahagia bisa berlatih _Ninjutsu,_ _Genjutsu_ dan _Taijutsu_ bersamamu. Tapi aku tau, aku mengerti, tak seharusnya aku menanyakan ini, tapi apakah, apakah kau merasa nyaman sekarang di sana?

Aku, andaikan kalau boleh jujur, sangat-sangat merindukanmu Naruto, aku rindu ketika kau menyentuh tubuh ini, merengkuhku kedalam pelukanmu yang hangat dan memabukan. Aku bahkan masih ingat saat-saat itu, saat-saat kita bersama, dimana beberapa hari berselang kau kembali ke Desa bersama Tim mu, kupikir kau tidak akan kembali, namun nyatanya, kau kembali, kembali dengan disertai senyum indahmu.

Langit yang sudah menjingga di angkasa membuatku tersadar, aku bahkan tidak sadar sudah berapa lama aku di sini. Menatap ukiran itu, membuatku kembali merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam benakku. Mataku terpaku, menatap namamu yang terukir di batu nisan itu, andaikan dapat kuputar ulang waktu, andaikan dapat aku hentikan semuanya, mungkin kau tidak akan seperti saat ini.

Terakhir kita bertemu, adalah sebuah senyuman manis yang terukir di parasmu yang lelah, jubah merahmu yang lusuh dan robek sana-sini, beserta tubuh bercahayamu yang mulai padam, saat aku tersadar kalau aku melihatmu di depan gerbang berdiri dengan susah payah, aku bergetar bukan karena bahagia karena akhirnya dapat bertemu denganmu lagi,, melainkan bergetar karena melihatmu yang hampir meregang nyawa.

Bahkan Ino yang dibantu oleh beberapa tenaga medis tak berdaya akibat racun yang menyebar kedalam tubuhmu. Sejak saat kau menutup matamu di pangkuanku, terpejam tenang di depan kedua malaikat kita, saat itu juga aku merasa ada yang menusuk relung hatiku. Saat itu pula aku sadar kalau lentera dalam hidupku sudah padam tertiup angin dingin tak bersahaja.

Serentan penerang lilin yang berusaha untuk tidak padam terkena terpaan angin. Dan pada akhirnya, lilin itu padam, bersama dengan pangeranku yang telah pergi.

Aku bahkan masih ingat semuanya, kau bahkan tidak menyadari itu'kan?

_Rokudaime_, itulah nama besarmu sekarang dan tidak akan terganti, juga aku sebagai Uzumaki. Ah, apa gunanya marga yang aku sandang tanpa kau di sini? Tanpa kau di sisiku apalah artinya jalan hidupku, Naruto? Tapi setidaknya, kuharap kau bisa melihatku darisana, menatap dan tersenyum untukku dan kedua buah hati kita.

Sampai hari itu tiba, sampai hari esok berjalan, kau akan tetap di hatiku Naruto, karena...

... Kau adalah Matahariku, dan akan selalu menerangi jiwaku dengan kenangan manis yang kau toreh di hati ini.

''Selamat tinggal, Suamiku.''

End POV Shion.

Dan wanita itupun meletakan setangkai bunga lily di atas gundukan tanah itu, menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu sekaligus kesepian. Mata Violetnya sejak tadi tidak mau lepas dari ukiran yang memajang nama seseorang yang telah menguasai hatinya, merengkuh seluruh jiwanya dan kini malah meninggalkannya.

Namun betapapun Wanita berambut pirang pucat itu mencoba menyangkal, mungkin itu hanya akan sia-sia karena memang itulah kenyataannya. Wanita dengan tinggi semampai yang mengenakan pakaian khas ala _miko_ itu hanya diam saja ketika semilir angin menerpanya, mendinginkan parasnya yang sedang dialiri cairan bening nan suci.

_'Aku mencintaimu.'_

Wanita bernama Shion itu segera mengelap cairan itu lalu menoleh kesana-kemari, mencari asal suara namun dia sangat yakin kalau di tengah hamparan rumput hijau ini hanya dia sendirian, lalu dia segera kembali menoleh kearah kuburan sang Suami yang telah wafat beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Shion tidak mengerti, tapi dia sangat yakin kalau suara itu adalah suara Naruto, _Rokudaime_ sang pemimpin lima Desa _Elemental_ sekaligus pemimpin cintanya dalam lubuk hati. Senyumnya perlahan terlihat, paras pucatnya berganti dengan senyum manis yang perlahan terukir.

''Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto.'' Gumamnya dan kemudian mendongak menatap langit senja, semilir angin di padang rumput yang sejuk membuatnya semakin merasa nyaman seperti ketika Naruto masih bersamanya.

Dan Kebahagian itu dia rasakan, kehangatan itu dia resapi, entah datang darimana namun dia merasa hangat, seperti ada selimut tembus pandang yang mengahalangi kulitnya dari sepoi angin sore yang dingin.

Namun gadis itu tidak tau, kalau rasa nyaman dan kehangatan yang dia rasakan sebenarnya datang dari sosok transparan yang memeluknya dengan jubah panjang semata kaki yang berkibar, rambut kuning yang panjang. Sosok itu bersinar namun sang 'dia' hanya tersenyum seraya mendongak, untuk terakhir kali menikmati suasana dunia fana yang akan segera dia tinggalkan, juga berterimakasih karena wanita yang paling dia cintai merelakan kepergiannya.

Yah, sosok itu adalah 'dia', laki-laki yang paling ditakuti semasa hidupnya dengan gelar _Rokudaime_, sang pemimpin lima desa elemental _Shinobi_, akan segera menutup kisahnya dengan beberapa baris bersama jejak _horizon_ di langit senja, menutup setiap bab demi bab yang telah dia lewati bersama dengan orang-orang yang dia sayangi dan dia cintai, bersama dengan tenggelamnya matahari keperaduan, tertutuplah lembaran kisah hidup sang legenda.

Juga berlanjut dengan harapan dan Do'a yang selalu dihantarkan oleh sang Putri,...

... Untuk pangerannya.

~oOo~

**終わり**

~oOo~

*jedotin pala ketembok*

**Author's** **Note:**

Aduh, gimana ya, Yahiko benar-benar udah masuk daftar Author yang gagal, sepertinya. Karena udah mengabaikan fic yang lainnya namun sungguh, Yahiko benar-benar sudah menemui jalan buntu*ngeles*. Ini juga sedang berusaha untuk membuat lanjutannya karena sialnya, laptop Yahiko kena beberapa masalah yang semakin menambah daftar gagalnya dan lalainya Yahiko sebagai Author*nangiskejerdibawahranjang*

Nah, karena Yahiko ingin membangun ulang bahtera(?) rumah tangga dengan situs tercinta kita ini*digetokNamikaze-chan*, Yahiko akan mulai aktif(benar ngga tuh ketikannya?) lagi dengan memboyong fic oneshot ini'ttebayooo, mwehehehe...*digebokreaderberjemaah*

Dan, apalah gunanya sebuah fanfic tanpa review? Kalian boleh review tentang apa saja yang penting masih menyangkut fic ini, flame juga diterima kok.

Sign: Yahiko namikaze©2011


End file.
